The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balsundarco’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during February 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Petunia cultivars with single type flowers, unique flower coloration, and a vigorous, mounded-trailing growth habit.
The new Petunia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection designated 1694-1, not patented, characterized by its single type, scarlet red-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and well-branched, trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection designated SA2091-1, not patented, characterized by its single type, medium coral-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and trailing growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during October 2004 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2004 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.